Kekkaishi Wiki talk:Archieve 1/Tokine Yukimura
Help needed! Hey all! This article needs citation help. I'm not that much of a citation person so I need someone who has knowledge of the citation process to edit this. Also, whoever has read the manga and/or Japanese episodes, feel free to put some stuff in! We also need a History section and a Plot section. If you need photos, let me know! -AbigailAbernathy 17:44, June 22, 2010 (UTC) You know, the Kanji for Kunai is really weird/funny. You guys sure it's correct? 'Cus when I read the Kanji, it says "none/not bitter"...And when I type it in my Mac and I checked in the Japanese version of the article of Kunai, it came up as this:くない -__- -Ryujin1010 01:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : That Kunai Kanji was taken directly from it's Wikipedia page, so I'm not really sure it's correct. -'The' Abbster 23:26, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Wiki isn't really reliable.... Just like how I got Tokine's move wrong...Ima change it cus it doesn't sound right....-Ryujin1010 23:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I can do the plot for Tokine. All I need are some headings. I could write her point of view of Yoshimori's plot, but I think that'll be too abrupt. Any thoughts? -'The' Abbster 17:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :I hate to shortchange Tokine, because a great deal of the episodes do focus more on Yoshimori. In the cases where they fight together, I don't think there's a problem with writing from Tokine's point of view when she has an active role, or contributes something that may have been overlooked or only mentioned in passing in Yoshimori's plot. But when you get to a case like fixing Lord Uro's bed, or the fight against Kouya, those are really more commentary on her part than anything else, so those sections would be notably shorter than Yoshimori's. I'm not sure what could be done there, but I wouldn't want to leave out any places where Tokine was at least present, even if she was overshadowed, because there's at least one entire storyline in the manga where she's not there at all (though you can blame Masamori for the one I'm thinking of). - Dap00 19:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ::-kicks Masamori- Stupid Sumimura. Okay, I'll think of something. -'The' Abbster 20:24, January 19, 2011 (UTC) (Note: I'll start her Plot with the parts where she was most viewed, and you can rearrange it correctly. Okay?) :::That works out great, that's a few less episodes I have to watch again. - Dap00 03:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Whenever you don't want to watch an episode, just let me know. I'd be happy to watch it for you. -'The' Abbster 15:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Utsusemi Ryujin, I dont think that Kanji is correct. I inputted Utsusemi into Google Translate and got ウツセミ for Japanese Kanji. However, in Chinese Kanji, I got 空蝉, Empty Cicada. So I think Dap was right the first time with Cast-off Cicada Shell. ---'The' Abbster 17:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :The Japanese and Chinese chapters all say the samething.Its not wrong.-龍神1010 22:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::That's strange. -'The' Abbster 22:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Yup, everything is strange...-__-" (By the way, what's Chinese Kanji?)-龍神1010 22:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Nicknames. For Tokine's nicknames, does 'Gym-Short Girl' count? Sen kept calling her that after the butterfly incident...-龍神1010 01:11, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :I forgot about that one. It definitely is Sen's nickname for her, at least. I made a note of it a while back in Sen's trivia, probably because it wasn't a flattering nickname (and now that I look agan, I think I put down the wrong chapter as a reference). - Dap00 03:55, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Did anyone notice how Yoshi is now up to Tokine's height? She not towering over him anymore :D-龍神1010 23:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : I didn't really notice, but you're right. The last time I saw them side by side was chapter 322, and she was still taller then, though only slightly. But I think the height difference was more exaggerated in the anime (she's almost a head taller there, possibly more), either because Yoshimori really was that much shorter than her at the time, or for comedic effect. Oddly enough, also in chapter 322, there's two missed chances at showing them both standing side by side on level ground, and both times, the artist instead chooses to position Yoshimori on slightly higher ground, which actually made me assume at the time that he was still much shorter than Tokine. Curious, that. - Dap00 01:08, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::At least Yoshi's got a chance for Tokine now that hes up to her height...-龍神1010 02:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I've been 16 and had a 14 year old boyfriend . . . in other words, No. There's still no chance. -'The' Abbster 02:59, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Fear of bugs origin About the trivia: some people assume Tokine is afraid of bugs because of the encounter with Yumigane. This is perfectly reasonable: she admits at one point that she feels Karasumori is a scary place, though this may be because she wanted Yoshimori to take it more seriously. Anyway, I don't question that Tokine is afraid of bugs, just that Yumigane is the reason for it. If anything, the only thing Tokine was afraid of while fighting Yumigane was the idea of Yoshimori getting hurt or killed. In addition to this, it's later shown that Tokiko is also afraid of bugs. She didn't fight (or even see) that particular Yumigane, which leads me to believe it's just more of a "bugs = icky" deal that has little to do with Yumigane (other than the fact that Yumigane's true form is a bug). Actually, I'd be willing to bet if the bug in Tokine's kitchen had been ten feet tall and in Karasumori instead, she could have handled it no problem, as she'd be in the kekkaishi mindset, which translates to "ayakashi = kill it". Off duty is another story, clearly... - Dap00 12:07, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe there's really no reason that they're both afraid of cockroaches? Who knows...(By the way, the guild book says that Tokine's interest is to do homework and read books! Books I agree is fun...but homework? Maybe that's why shes so smart...)-龍神1010 15:03, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::On second thought, maybe fear for Yoshimori just overrode all other thoughts that one time. I suddenly recall that Tokine had a major freak-out when Byaku's bugs swarmed her (in her defense, so does Sen). Normally I might argue that was the anime creators taking artistic license, except that Tokine doesn't even go to Kokuboru in the manga (which still puzzles me). Tokine being a bookworm kinda makes sense: all the reading makes her more grounded. Yoshimori, on the other hand, hates to read and tends to let his imagination run away with him, a lot. Which is good in terms of inventing new combat ideas on the spot, but no so much for overreacting to Tokine's putdowns. - Dap00 17:06, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm pretty sure its a "bugs = icky" thing because I have the same thing -shiver- But I've never seen a cockroach. Earwigs.....EW. Haha. -The Abbster (too lazy to log in) what counts as History Probably just me nitpicking at a minor issue, but I've been treating History as any event that occurs before Yoshimori chases that butterfly Ayakashi in Chapter 1 (such as Tokimori's past and Tokio's death), ending with the Gaiden chapter. In other words, the Yumigane storyline would be considered Plot, instead of History, and the last event in Tokine's History would be her and Yoshimori hunting Hanauo. My feeling is that because the manga and anime start with the Yumigane storyline (and therefore it's the first event we can fully summarize) and then fast forwards, it should be considered a current event. If it had started with Yoshimori at 14 and then backtracked to Yumigane, I'd consider it History, but maybe that's just me. It's a defining moment either way, and it really is just a matter of preference, but I thought I should ask before just making the change. - Dap00 18:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Anything referring to when Tokine and Yoshimori were kids, most likely frequent or quick flashbacks. Like the time Tokine snuck fireworks to Yoshimori and they played with them would be history. Tokine's scar is History along with her relationship with her father. -''The'' Abbster 19:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC)